AngMisyon at sagupaan
by Heyitsrin
Summary: Ang Misyon nila yun lng!


First time ko lng po mag fanfic dito sna po magustuha nyo

Disclaimer: Hindi po namin inaangkin ang mga naruto character nang hihiram lng po kami!,,

Chapter 1

Ang Misyon!

Isang Araw sa isang Ninja Academy dito para sa mga ninja Called Corinthian Ninja Academy Nag karuon ng mision ang mga 1st year high ninja dito.

nag usap sa Mission Hall sina 5th Hokage Tsunade-sama,mga sensei at mga istudyanteng mga ninja

Tsunade-sama:''Attention to all may misyon tao at kailangan ko kayong igrupo-grupo!,anim na member sa isang grupo at ang mga kukulangin sa meyembro ay baka isalo narin namin sa Team ni Kurenai-sensi Mga Studyanteng Ninja:'''Okay po!Tsunade-sama!''

at ilang sandali lng ginugrupo na sila,,at unang nag salita ang headteacher na si Hatake Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi:''Ang Grupo na Tuturuan ko ay tatawagin kong Konoha Warriorz! na sina,,UchihaSasuke,HarunoSakura,HyuugaHinata,,YamanakaIno,,Lee,,At...

Napatigil ang pag sasalita ni Kakashi ng Sumigaw si Naruto,,

Naruto:(pasigaw)Sana Makasama ko si Sakura Koh!!!...

dahil sa pag sigaw ni naruto na pilitan ata itong si kakashi na maisama ito sa grupo nila kaya naman itunuloy nya na ang pag sasalita,,

Kakashi:Hwag kang mag alala Naruto kasama karin sa Konoha Warriorz!

nagalak naman itong c Naruto kaya't nag tatalon sa tuwa,,,

Naruto:YeheY!!Yehey!! Sakura Team8 tayo!!

''Nagulat naman itong si Naruto ng makita sina Ino at Sakura na nakayakap kay Sasuke,  
at c sakura na kilig na kilig at sarap na sarap sa pag yakap at pag sandal sa likod nitong Uchihang ito!,,

Sakura:Haii!! Ka Grupo nanaman kita Uchiha Sasuke!!!,,Kinikilig na ayaw bitawan ang likod ni sasuke

at itong c Ino naman ay Nag gagalit,,,

Ino:Hayz!! Dapat kasi ako nalang ka grupo nio Dapat Hindi na kasama yang PinkhairTombishGirl Named HarunoSakura na yan!  
at itong c Lee naman ay nag init rin kay Ino kaya naman ipinag tangol nya itong si sakura

LeE:Hoy! Babae ka! Hwag mong Laitlaitin ang Sakura koh!,,mas maganda sia sayo!

at sumingit itong Seryosong Lalake na ito

Sasuke:Tumigil na nga kayo!,,Ang bata bata pa natin!!!

at itong si Naruto ay Umepal nanaman!

Naruto:Hoy!Mayabang na Uchiha Sasuke Teme!!! Wag Mo nga pag sabihan ang Sakura ko!

Sasuke:Hoy Tarukmol na Kulugo!! Tigil Tigilan mo nga ako!!

Naruto:Grrrrrrr...Hr...

Sakura:Tara na nga!!Makinig nalang Tayo kesa makipag daldalan sainyong mga epal sa mundo naiiritang boses

Lee/Naruto:Sige Sakura Q!!

ndi nanakapag tiis itong si sakura kaya naman na Jombag at Nakutusan at Napagsasampal nya itong (banG!! $&$$$) Dlawa!

at muling nag salita itong si Tsunade-sama,,,

Tsunade-Sama:Ang mga naiwan na sina TenTen,,Neji,,Gaara,,Temari,,Shino,,Shikamaru ay sa Team naman ni Kurenai

Kurenai:Oh mga Studyante ko itong Grupong ito ay tatawagin kong ------- napaisip anu nga ba ang pangalan dahil hndi siya handa mag hold ng mga student sa ngayun kayanaman ang name nalang ay)  
Hmm...Kurenai-Theme pwede na ito!,,

Temari:Ahhh...Anu bayan!! kaasar naman!...naiinis  
Kurenai:Temari may problema kaba bakit mukhang naasar ka,  
Temari:wa...wla poh!!,,,

,,Kinabukasan ang team KonohaWarriorz ay nag simula,,at dinala sila sa isang isla ng kanilang guro na c hatake kakashi,,

at agad namang iniwan ng guro ang kanyang istudyante nagulat ang lahat nang nawala bigla si kakashi,,

at nag simula ng mag usap-usap itong magkakagrupo at ang pinag usapan naman ang kanilang misyon na di alam

Naruto:Anu nga ba misyon natin,,??,,

at agad namang sumagot itong si Hinata na Hiyang Hiya..,,,

Hinata:Bbbbbbakkkiiiittt...??? Waaawaala bang Sinabi??(namumula)

Naruto:Wala nga!!!sumigaw,,Bakit parang kabado ka nakakatakot ba ako?!,,

Hinata:ahhhh,,,wa..wla !!!!,,,ehhhh... Hindi,,,, sa sobrang pula biglang nahimatay!

nag taka naman itong si sakura kung bKIT naka 2log itong c Hinata ,,,

Sakura:Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,,,Anung Ginawa mo dyan!!??!!!

Naruto:Wala akong Ginawa dyan!!,,eh Kinausap ko nga lng biglang namula at ayan nahimatay!!,,

Sakura:Sa tingin q may gs2 sayu si Hinata!!!,,,

Naruto:Huhhh?!!,,,kahit na ba kaw lang love ko nuh!

nag init nanaman itong si sakura kaya na Gambang nanaman itong kawawang Naruto ($$$#$#!!)Bang!!

Sakura:Tigiltigilan mo nga ako Kulugo!!

Naruto:Hehhhhh...

nainip naman itong si sasuke kaya't ndi nakahintay at may pag seselos pa kay naruto ng biglang sumigaw,.,

Sasuke:Tara na hanapin nalang natin ang daan papauwi!!,,nakakainip na dito eh!!

Naruto:HuY! Uchiha bawasbawasan mo pag ka KEIJI mo ahh,,Eshte K.J. pala

nagulat naman sila ng bumangon itong si Hinata ng parang wlang nanyari at...

Hinata:nararamdaman ko may darating na panganib!!,,,at sumigaw ng BYAKUGAN!!! (Activate!!..,,x2 x2 x2lolz addik)  
at sinabing mag handa ang lahat dahil paparating si Orochimaru!!!

Ino:c Orochimaru?!!!

Lee:Nasan?!

Ino:Tanga!!!,,Gagsti mag ahit kanaman ng kilay paminsan minsan oh!...ayan na sia sa tabi mo !!

at nag salita itong uchiha..

Sasuke: Hoy Orochimaru!! anu gngawa mo dito!!

Sakura:to Orochimaru hoy lumayo ka !!!

nag salita naman itong si orochimaru...

Orochimaru:Aba!! napansin si Naruto Buhay pa itong may Siyam na Buntot ng lobo,,mapapasaakin ka din hahahha!!

Ino:Naruto!!! siya ang pumatay sa Halaman mo!!,,,

Lee:Oo Siya nga Yun!!,,Siya pumatay sa isang araw taong gulang na halaman mo!!

Naruto:HRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrr...mahirap mag alaga nun kahit 1 araw palang!!

unting unti lumalabas ang buntot nitong si Naruto,,,

at sumigaw naman si sakura ng Mag tago na tayong lahat hndi siya nakakakilala kpag lumbas na ang ikatlong buntot nya!!,,,

At lumabas na nga ang kanyang limang buntot,,,

Orochimaru:babalikan kita!!!!,,,

Naruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrr,,,,,,,...

Hinata:Naruto-kun!!!Sabay dikit ng papel!!sabay bumalik ang dating anyo ni naruto!...,,,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry po mejo may pag ka corny at nawawala po minsan... we tried to post another chapter ,,,Soon!  
so Review naman po!...!!!


End file.
